


Bait and Switch

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A page from the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic. A happy ending for SG-1, inspired by the great pictures Jo R. took of the location used for Jack's cabin. *smooches* to Tammy for the beta.

 

Daniel stands at the end of the dock, and Jack's swell of pride that his friends are here, at his favorite place, crashes on the rocks of Daniel's brusque, "Jack, it's a _pond_."

Jack blinks once, twice. Screws his eyes shut and opens them to see Daniel frowning at the water.

"Pond?!"

"It's very lake-like, sir." Carter is crouched by the water, tossing bits of cracker leftover from her lunch to a family of mallards. She brushes the last crumbs from her palms and shoos at the clamoring ducks, rising with a tiny grimace. She's almost regained full mobility in her knee.

"Lake- _like_?"

"And the dock..." Daniel stamps one foot on the weathered boards, gesturing along the length with one lanky arm. "I expected something," and his fingers pinch close together, "longer."

"Oh for... it's not Navy Pier, Daniel!"

Jack turns his back on the dock and Daniel and wrestles with the big cooler until Carter, ignoring his glare, picks up the other end and helps him carry it to the porch. Teal'c is sitting on the steps, his bright white Stetson tipped back, his bright white grin wide. Jack likes seeing that grin. For a while he didn't think they'd ever see it again.

"You got something to add, big man?"

"There appear to be fewer biting insects."

Carter pulls her hat low over her eyes and it does nothing to conceal the curve of her mouth. Behind them the grass rustles and Daniel appears next to her, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

"You all suck, you know that?"

"Indeed we do, O'Neill."

And Teal'c's smile is still wide and bright, and Carter links an arm through Daniel's, rummaging through the cooler and muttering something about marshmallows.

It's all Jack can do to not laugh out loud.

 


End file.
